La magia que perdí
by Nadime
Summary: Marco intentá comunicarse con Star después de que esta se marcha de la tierra.


El chico de la sudadera roja estaba parado frente a la habitación que sus padres usaban para los estudiantes de intercambio que usualmente llegaban e iban de cuando en cuando, su mano apretaba el pomo de la puerta mientras examinaba cada rincón de aquella habitación tan común y corriente.

Intentó descifrar sus sentimientos, pero su corazón latía con normalidad, los nervios habían desaparecido, sus ojos se encontraban secos, ni siquiera había llorado en todo ese tiempo y aun así estaba ese sentimiento de vacío en su pecho. Sentimiento que no lo había abandonado desde que una semana antes cierta chica rubia había confesado sus sentimientos por él antes de desaparecer y llevarse toda la magia que había traído consigo.

– Marco – lo llamó una voz a su espalda haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos y sobresaltándolo a la vez.

Al girarse pudo ver a su padre, no lo había escuchado subir las escaleras y en realidad no era la primera vez que lo encontraba en aquel lugar con la vista perdida en la habitación vacía, sin decir nada simplemente cerró la puerta de aquella habitación y regresó a su propio cuarto, normalmente eso hacía que sus padres desistieran, pero en esa ocasión su padre lo siguió y cuando el chico se dejó caer en la cama, su padre se sentó junto a él.

– Marco, sé que la extrañas – trató de consolarlo su padre, pero el chico se limitó a girar su rostro, nadie sabía cómo se sentía y era le molestaba que alguien pensara que era así.

– No quiero hablar de ello – dijo simplemente para librarse de la conversación.

Su padre intentó decir algo más, pero pensó que no tenía sentido por lo cual decidió simplemente acariciar el cabello de su hijo, antes de salir de la habitación. Antes de que el chico pudiera regresar sus pensamientos a la chica rubia que había invadido su vida con la misma rapidez que había desaparecido, un sonido inundó la habitación, una alegre melodía que provenía del teléfono del chico que estaba en la mesa de noche.

– La canción favorita de Star – pensó el chico mientras contestaba la llamada.

– Hola Marco – contestó la voz de la novia del chico al otro lado del teléfono – No he sabido de ti desde la fiesta y quería saber si todo estaba bien. –

– Hola Jackie, he estado bien – respondió el chico, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo tranquila que su voz sonaba y lo fácil que resultaba mentirle a la chica – solo he tenido un pequeño resfriado, por eso no te he llamado –

– Ya veo, es que con lo sucedido con Star, pensé que estarías… –

– Oh, todo está bien con Star – la interrumpió mintiendo nuevamente.

– Oh ¿Has hablado con ella? – preguntó con sorpresa la chica, realmente parecía ansiosa de escuchar noticias – ¿Ella está bien? –

– Claro, todo bien. Cosas de princesas ya sabes. Jackie, luego te marco, aún me siento algo cansado. Te llamare pronto, lo prometo. –

– Claro Marco, hablamos pronto –

– Hablamos pronto –

Otra mentira. Marco se preguntó cuándo había aprendido a mentir tan bien, recordaba como Star continuamente lo molestaba por su pésima capacidad para hacerlo, nuevamente sintió ese hueco en el pecho, esa parte de su corazón que faltaba y que desde la desaparición de la princesa interdimensional solo había crecido. Ahora era un chico normal nuevamente, pensó en todas las veces que deseó serlo cuando la chica mágica destrozaba cosas o lo metía en peleas con monstruos de otra dimensión y ahora mismo viendo su deseo hecho realidad detestaba tanto, era como despertar de un maravilloso sueño y darse cuenta que toda la magia había desaparecido, eso dolía.

Con pesar se levantó de la cama y vio el reloj, apenas era medio día, se cubrió con su capucha y salió pensando en pasear a los cachorros, un poco de aire fresco tal vez tranquilizaría su mente, pero al llegar a donde guardaba las correas vio que estas no estaban. Recordó que Janna, Ferguson y Alfonso habían acordado de cuidarlos días antes, habían ido a verlo, pero él se había negado a verlos, no sabía porque sus padres habían dejado a los chicos llevarse a los cachorros, pero lo cierto era que él se sentía más decaído cuando los cachorros estaban correteando por la casa.

Después de un momento decidió salir de igual forma de la casa, tenía que alejarse lo más posible de aquella puerta que llevaba a esa habitación que se había convertido en un lugar totalmente desconocido para él, tenía que huir de la realidad, quería encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, una constancia de que lo que había vivido no era un sueño, algo de la magia que había sido arrancada de su vida sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Sin darse cuenta terminó en la escuela, era verano así que esta se encontraba vacía, Marco pensó que posiblemente también cerrada, pero cuando empujo la puerta se sorprendió al comprobar que de hecho estaba abierta, camino por los pasillos sin saber con exactitud que era lo que buscaba y hasta que se dio cuenta del murmullo que salía de uno de los salones, era una voz y extrañamente era una voz conocida, entró al salón con un poco de duda y se sobresaltó al ver a un adulto con una cola de caballo desarreglada tratando de meter una silla a un archivero.

– ¿Sr. Candle? – le llamó Marco desde la puerta, que acababa de descubrir era la del consejero escolar – ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –

– ¡Marco! – se sobresaltó el hombre dejando caer la silla giratoria en uno de sus pies – Solo estaba empacando, sin la señorita Butterfly aquí no tengo nada que hacer aquí –

– Ya veo – dijo Marco mientras bajaba la mirada – Usted también se va –

– El joven Lucitor no cree que tenga motivos para continuar aquí – concordó el consejero mientras acariciaba el dedo que se había golpeado con la silla.

– ¿El joven Lucitor? – preguntó el chico con clara confusión, estaba seguro de ser la primera vez que había escuchado ese nombre, pero el hombre le contestó sencillamente.

– Tom –

– Ya veo –

El Sr. Candle continuó tratando de meter la silla en el archivero que en realidad parecía muy pequeño para poder guardar la silla, pero de igual forma Marco se acercó a ayudarle y no le sorprendió nada cuando la silla finalmente entro fácil y totalmente dentro del mueble.

– Bueno Marco, fue un placer conocerte – se despidió el consejero ofreciéndole su mano, pero Marco simplemente observó su mano con confusión hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente.

– ¡Espere! – exclamó exaltado – Usted volverá a Mewni, ¿no es así? Lléveme con usted. –

La expresión del Sr. Candle fue de sorpresa total ante la petición del joven, no le extrañaba los deseos del chico por acompañarlo a su tierra natal, pero en realidad Marco sabía muchas menos cosas de las que creía.

– Me temo que es imposible – dijo bajando la mirada.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó el chico con desesperación, aquella persona era la única que podía ayudarlo a encontrar a su amiga.

– Me temo que no puedo decirlo – continuo el Sr. Candle esquivando la mirada anhelante del chico.

Marco sintió como si hubiera si alguien hubiera arrojado un balde de agua helada sobre él, su única esperanza de volver a ver a Star se esfumaba como una vela al apagarse, pero al pensar en ello otra idea cruzó por su mente.

– ¡Tom! – gritó triunfal al aire -¡Usted puede hablar con Tom, yo quiero hablar con él! –

El consejero lo miró extrañado, pero después de la insistencia de Marco finalmente accedió a las peticiones del joven quien sintió nuevamente la esperanza volvía a su pecho, si lograba convencer al demonio de ir podría ordenarle a su espía llevarlo con él de regreso a Mewni, más para su sorpresa el consejero lo dirigió al baño de hombres y lo hizo pasar a uno de los servicios.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó, pero el Sr. Candle no contestaba, vaciaba el contenido de una bolsa en el retrete cuyo contenido se volvió rojizo con mezcla de anaranjado y finalmente el familiar rostro de un demonio apareció en el inodoro. – ¡Tom! –

– ¿Marco? – contestó extrañado el chico demonio al ver a quien consideraba su rival junto a su sirviente – ¿Qué significa esto? –

– Tom, necesito hablar con Star – exclamó el chico de la sudadera roja antes que el otro chico tuviera tiempo de preguntar otra cosa. – Tienes que decirle al Sr. Candle que me permita regresar con él a Mewni. –

La mirada del chico demonio se volvió sombría, definitivamente algo sucedía ya que cuando volvió a hablar, hablo con más paciencia y amabilidad de que le había hablado antes.

– Es imposible – dijo simplemente – Por el momento ninguno de los dos puede entrar a Mewni –

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Marco y el Sr. Candle a la vez – ¡¿Por qué no?! –

– Los viajes interdimensionales están prohibidos hasta nuevo aviso – dijo simplemente.

En realidad había mucho más detrás de eso, Heckapoo, la forjadora de todas las tijeras dimensionales y vieja amiga de Marco se encontraba en un estado crítico después de una batalla de lo que poco se hablaba y cuya existencia solo los más allegados a las familias reales de Mewni conocían. Tom sabía que eso tenía que ver con el hecho de Star dejará la tierra, así como también estaba consciente del peligro que corría su hogar y aunque no se había contactado con Star sabía que era su deseo no involucrar a la tierra con los problemas de Mewni de los cuales ella se culpaba, por estas razones se había acordado prohibir el uso de las tijeras dimensionales a cualquier Mewmano.

– ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda para viajar? Tienes tus propias tijeras dimensionales – preguntó el demonio, quien sabía que la regla no afectaba a Marco al no ser un Mewmano.

– Star se las llevó con ella – explicó el chico con una expresión triste en su rostro – Pensé que Ponyhead o Kelly podrían ayudarme a contactar con ella después de lo sucedido, pero después de la fiesta no volví a saber nada de ellas –

– ¿Qué esperabas, Marco? – le contestó el demonio con ironía – No te ofendas, pero ellas son amigas de Star, no tuyas. No importa lo mucho que creas haberte vuelto cercano de ellas, cuando las chicas tienen un problema con alguien, sus amigas inmediatamente tomaran partido. Sigue mi consejo, déjala en paz. –

Dicho esto el agua del retrete volvió a su color ordinario, Marco se sentía muy golpeado y después del Sr. Candle volvió a su casa, se sorprendió al ver que sus padres no estaban y un plato de comida junto a la puerta de su habitación le hizo adivinar que tampoco notaron su ausencia, así que después de comer menos de la mitad de lo que sus padres habían dejado para él, paso otros largos momentos viendo aquel cuarto vacío antes de retirarse a su cama, pero al ver su mesita de noche se sorprendió de encontrar algo ahí. Un objeto pequeño y redondo, parecido a una cosmetiquera, al abrirlo un espejo redondo le devolvía su reflejo y un impulso se apoderó de él.

– ¡Star Butterfly! – gritó al espejo en la habitación vacía, más nada sucedió, cosa que lo hizo liberar un gran suspiro – No creí que fuera tan fácil –

Observó su reflejo fijamente pensando en cómo aquel objeto pudo haber llegado a su habitación, recordó las palabras de Tom acerca de la prohibición de los viajes interdimencionales y pensó en su amiga Ponyhead, quien continuamente usaba su estatus de princesa para romper las reglas, cosa que inconscientemente le hizo sonreír y concluyó algo que hace tiempo rondaba su mente. Tal vez Tom en el fondo, no era un mal sujeto.

 **Hola, traigo está historia de Star vs the forces of evil, basada en el capítulo final de la segunda temporada. En realidad no sé si la continuaré o la dejaré como un one shot, así que la dejaré como historia no terminada en lo que decido y si para el fin de mes no he subido una continuación la dejaré como está. Les avisó porque entiendo que deje el final abierto, pero igual no les garantizó que haya una continuación.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esta historia.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
